When the Fox Met the Devil
by Proman1398
Summary: The training trip takes an odd turn once Jiraya takes him to another continent and in roles him into a school in Satan City, where he meets the Champ's Daughter, Videl. These will only get more interesting for the young Ninja as he takes on a criminal organization because that's what you do in leave on a training trip due to one, you fight another as practice. (DB/Naruto Fusion)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi guys, I know that some of you are waiting for another chapter of a Different Dish, but I'm waiting for my beta to get back to me with that latest series of chapters. So while that's happening, I decided to bite the bullet and write this story that I've been dying to do for a while... by which I mean about two days.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Dragon Ball franchise.**

* * *

"Good evening children," The Home Teacher spoke, his tone loud as to be heard over any wayward child in the room. The man was very proud of his station in life, teaching at one of the better public schools in the entire city, but it wasn't just any class he was teaching.

It was a class with Videl in it, the daughter of the World Savior, Hercule. It was great for his career if nothing else since even if the girl was a moron it's not like anyone would blame him for passing the Champ's daughter. It helped the girl was a genius though, not the smartest kid he'd ever met but definitely the top five of the year.

And it had only been a few weeks of school yet.

"Good evening, Mr. Scone," The Class muttered, their enthusiasm truly showing him how they felt about being at school in this unusually hot spring month. His eyes searched the room, looking about to see if all of the students were here before Scone started rollcall.

"Did Videl get called to assist the police already? It's not even nine yet?" Scone asked his class, checking the time on his watch to find that school wouldn't even be officially started for another five minutes. It must have been something serious if the Chief was calling in this early.

Usually, the man only called later on in the day. He didn't like calling in a thirteen-year-old kid in to handle Police business.

"Well, I'll expect Sharpner to some prepare notes for her," he told the young lad in a very off-hand manner. "No one can afford to miss so much class as she's been doing lately, even if it is for a good reason."

"Ah come on!" Sharpner griped, his long hair covering his eyes as he slumped in his chair. "Why do I have to be the one to take extra notes."

"That would apply you take notes at all," was Scones retort.

After that the teacher picked up the roll list off of his desk, sitting on said object while he spoke out the names off it. It only took a few minutes, Orange Star Highschool had small enough class for the location but it still had over fifty students in this class alone.

After it was over, Scone got off the desk and walked towards the door.

"I've got good news kids," he said as his hand grasped the door handle. "We've just gotten a new transfer student, give a warm welcome to a mister Naruto."

The door opened and ever so slowly a blonde-haired young man of about 13-years stepped into view. He was below average height for a boy his age, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark orange tracksuit bottoms. The most notable thing about him was the three steak marks on either side of his face.

Naruto took one look around the room, his eyes peering at every corner of the room, something that Scone noticed straight away, he even observed that the young boy appeared to take note of all the rooms exits.

Naruto was nervous.

"Go on, introduce yourself," Scone told the lad, a small smile on his face in an attempt to reassure the anxious-looking boy. "Tell the class a bit about yourself."

"Hello, as Mr. Scone's said, I'm Naruto," he smiled at everyone in the room, his eyes closing and his mouth widening into a charming smile. "I'm from a small village from far away, I like gardening, physical activities, instant Cup Ramen. What I even better is when my… uncle treats me to Ramen at my favorite stand," With each listing of his likes, Naruto grew more comfortable speaking to the class. "What I hate is the three-minute wait for Instant Ramen after pouring the boiling water-"

"This guy," Sharpener whispered out, his mouth close to his long-time friend, Erasa's ear. "Has a bit of an obsession with Ramen, kind of freaky."

"Shh," his friend, glared at him. "He's kind of cute, I want to hear what he has to say."

"My dreams for the future… " Naruto trailed off, his eyes glancing out the window nearby, watching as the wind blew across a large tree, shaking the leaves on it. "Well, I've gotta few, the one that I've had the longest is… to return to my home village and become its leader. So please, take care of me."

With his introduction done, he bowed deeply towards the rest of the classroom.

Scone found himself giving a small clap, impressed with the energy of the introduction even if it was unusual in the delivery. The rest of the class followed along, though with much less zeal than the teacher had.

"Very good, why don't you take a seat next to Eraser," Scone pointed towards the center of the class, where they were two free seats next to the young blond friend of Sharpener. "Videl can take the one next to you once she arrives."

With that said the class fell into a comfortable silence, letting the homeroom teacher start to pack up his things, preparing for the Math teacher that would enter the room in a few minutes. Scone watched his students quietly interact with Naruto, making sure that he got along with the new boy.

He watched Erasa sent a few winks at the boy, causing him to blush while Sharpener tried to get Naruto to arm wrestling him. Eventually, this peaceful interaction was broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing as someone entered the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Scone," A young pig-tail wearing girl spoke, entering the room with a small bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a large white t-shirt, that went down to her tighs, and a pair of black sports shorts. "The Chief was having… some… trouble…"

"Ah, that's okay Videl," Scone waved off the young girl's concern. "We, at the school, understand that your doing important work and are willing to give you all the help you need to keep up with the school work."

"..."

"Videl?" The Teacher asked her, his tone slightly worried for the young girl. "Are you ok-"

"IT'S YOU!" Videl yelled, her hand pointing out towards the new student. Naruto jumped up slightly, knocking his pencil on to the floor in shock.

"Who? Me?" he pointed a finger at himself, kept his eyes from meeting hers and tried to write her reaction off. "I think you... may have mixed me up with someone else?"

"What are you doing here!?" Videl stamped up to the boy, the glare in her eye taking the young boy off guard.

* * *

**(Earlier that Morning)**

"Nobody makes a sound!" A Thug cocked a revolver, though not the iconic six-shot style but instead holding only five shots. He was a standard thug, with a black ski mask, a black top, and a pair of tan cargo pants. "If you do, then there won't be enough of you for the cops to identify your bodies."

This was the standard bank-robbing situation, where a group of thugs was holding the bank as hostages until they could escape to the get-way vehicle. It wasn't like many other banks though, this was a bank that only the richest among Satan Cities elite would patron to.

This meant that while the thugs had scouted out the security on the inside of the bank, taking them out with surprising skill for random thugs, that they never realized the security on the outside who managed to take out their escape option with no trouble.

Leaving the thugs inside with only the hostages as their escape tickets.

There were twenty-two thugs in the building, it had originally been twenty-three but some odd security in the vault of the bank itself had taken out their leader early on.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!" Came the standard call of the Police forces in this situation, using a megaphone to demand the release of the hostages. "RELEASE THE HOSTAGES AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

The current lead thug strolled up to the building's bulletproof windows, a smile on his face and a megaphone of his own in his hand. He tapped on the window, drawing the attention of the cops to him but also limiting his vision of anything that happened behind him.

"NOT UNTIL OUR DEMANDS OUR MET!" He called back, the sound going through the window and the Police Captain outside snapping his fingers at the officers around him. They made the standard calls to the radios, no doubt calling in backup, calling in snipers and maybe skilled Negotiators.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The thug smiled, counting on a backup plan they late leader had told him to save them before the Police came chomping in despite the hostages. They had an agent on the outside, a man of rather well known, in certain circles that is, to be more than typical Law Enforcement could handle.

_"Only the Champ himself could stop our plans,"_ The thug turned, to find one of his fellows, dressed in the same manner as himself. _"And he's out of the city, doing some charity event over in West City."_

"Hey, Beta," The other man spoke, using the code names that the top three men in their group were assigned with as fa measure to protect their identities form the cops. "We've lost three men on the second floor."

It was said in low tones, keeping the hostages from hearing what was going on. An attempt to keep in fear of their captors. The thug now known as Beta grabbed his colleague by the shoulder, bringing him in close so that he could whisper directly into his ear.

"Take four of guys we got here, three that we've got on the roof and start combing the floors for whatever hotshot thought he could get away with this."

Meanwhile, on the outside of the bank, a hovercraft zoomed into the area, it was an advanced model, one that cost a lot of money due to the silent nature of its flight, combined with the raw speeds the vehicle could reach at. Something that only the richest could afford.

From it a young girl leaped down, her pigtails swinging in the breeze as she landed next to the Police Captain, who frowned at the sight of her.

"Miss Videl," he spoke to her, keeping his voice polite even if his eyes were glaring. "I didn't realize the Chief would've called you. I think you'll find that we've got this under control, you can just get back to your school. We don't need your help, young lady."

Videl just stared at the Captain, her mouth chewing a wad of gum nonchalantly and blowing out bubbles as the man started to get uncomfortable with her stare. After a few seconds of this, Videl spat out the gum, managing to hit into a nearby street trashcan.

"What's the current situation like, do you have numbers on the number of hostage-takers? The number of hostages?" Videl's young age of just thirteen may give some the impression that she'd be quick to defer to authority but her strength and skills Videl had developed over the years had given a great confidence and knowledge of what she was capable of. "How about the entrances, do we have a number on that at least… Captain?"

"In order," he drawled out, his tongue rolling in his mouth as he held back from insulting the girl. "We've not yet confirmed the number, over fifteen at least. There are about thirty-three hostages, all being held on the first floor. And there are two visible entrances to the building, from the roof with a hover or flight vehicle and the ground floor-"

"What about the sewer entrance?" she interrupted him. "This bank has one for emergencies. Not sure what kind though?"

The Captain stopped, his eyes searching out the nearby sewer manhole with a question on his face. He bit his lip, stopping himself from lashing out at any of his men, people's who job was to tell these things, to find out about these sort of things. But no… he was made a fool of by a young girl.

"So three entrances we can assault from, we're already calling on a copter but we'll be sending out a team from below as well."

"Better give them face masks," At the man's frown, Videl sighed. "To help with the smell down there."

"Right, I assume that you-"

"I'll take the roof."

* * *

There was a loud tapping noise ringing out on the third floor, drawing the attention of the thugs searching for the person who took out their teammates earlier. They approached their assault rifles drawn to shoot at any sign of movement.

"Hey," One of them whispered, "Who do you think took out the other guys?"

"How am I meant to know?" Another one growled at the speaker. "It could be kicking ghost of Jakie Chun, now just the fuck up, we're trying to sneak up on the fucker."

They fell silent again as they finally reached the area that the noise was coming from. It was a closet, no doubt for the Janitor to use. Snapping his fingers to the side, half of the men following going to one side of the doorway, and the other half forming along the wall nearby.

But they were all lined up.

"What the fuck?"

They opened the door and a single thug walked in. Which revealed that it was just a single knife swinging in the air, kept by a thin thread attached to a ceiling vent. It was clanging off a metal vacuum cleaner next to it.

"Damn it," A thug swore, his mouth beneath his ski mask frowning. "We'-"

"It was at that moment, two things happened.

The first thing was a yellow shape slamming into the side of the group outside the closet, hitting them with so much force that they all smashed into the window at the end of the hall and were launched out to the street below. Thankfully, they were only a short few stories up.

The second thing was the trap just on the edge of the closet door, which the remaining thug tripped as he tried to leave the closet. His ankle was taken out from beneath him, his body swinging up into the air and turning a hundred eighty degrees.

"Shit," he dropped his assault rifle on to the floor from the sudden shift. "When I get the fuc-"

The knife hanging from the ceiling earlier was now under his chin, another hand grasping around his body and nicking his radio. Then as fast as lightning, the man's ski mask somehow became a gag around his mouth and a rope tied around his hands, placing them behind his back.

"And they said that I'd never sneak up on someone wearing these pants," A young boy's voice drew the now terrified man's eyes to a blond boy in orange pants. "Shows what they know. So, this means that you've got eighteen friends left right?"

Slowly the thug nodded his head up and down for yes.

_"I'm glad that I've taken climbing lessons,"_ Videl grinned, mentally patting herself on the back as she scurried along a large drain pipe. This was a blind-spot in the bank's security camera that allowed her to sneak up to the roof without the thugs noticing. _"I just need to keep my head down and my eyes open when I get to the roof."_

With her eyes peeking over the lip of the roof, her small child head letting her go united by the thugs straight away. Videl took note of where the two were, each at different sides of the roof but that only meant north and south sides of the roof were guarded.

_"These guys are either morons or they have a reason to be cocky,_ Videl placed her hands on the edge of the roof, making small motions to move closer to the thug on the north side of the roof since that one was closer to the stairwell.

"Hey, F-" The one of the south side spoke up only to be cut off by the other.

"No names!"

"Right, sorry," The precious speaker chuckled, Videl hearing the faintest sound of fabric scratching against fabric, a noise that told her that the man was rubbing the back of his head with gloves. "It's just that shouldn't we have four guys up here?"

"What why?" The North Thug asked, his voice coming as exasperated as he turned to face the other man.

"Because there are four sides to the roof but only two of us?"

"Don't be stupid," Videl crept up behind the North thug as it seemed that only he was dumb enough to turn from his position when he was talking to the South thug. That one just stayed standing on his post, staring down at the police units below with a frosty glare. "We can just scan the area-"

With a single shift move, Videl jabbed the man with a taser and with more strength than a normal girl caught him before he could hit the ground. Gently she brought him to the ground, careful not to make a noise.

"Guess your right-" The South thug was next, with the same motions and the same technique she brought them down. Then she took out two pairs of zip ties, tieing up the thug so that they couldn't make a break for it.

"Too easy," Videl whispered to herself, grabbing her police radio on her waist and clicking the talk button. "Captain, I've secured the roof, making my way down now."

With a quick but quiet pace, Videl sprang into action going to the door to the stairwell and making sure to take a peek over the railings, ensuring that there weren't more thugs waiting here for somebody to get past the guys on the roof.

It only took seconds for her to reach the first floor, her left ear pressing apon the door.

"In position, Ca-" Videl' cut herself off, the sound of fighting going inside the room, causing to leap into action. Hitting the door so hard that it flew off the hinges and smacked into one of the thugs.

Her eyes fell to the hostages first, who were huddled in the corner, blindfolds, and earmuffs were on their heads, blocking off their main senses.

What her eyes went to next was… odd… to say the least.

A young blond boy, wearing a pair of orange pants, a black t-shirt and an orange and blue jacket tied around his waist. He was leaping around, kicking and punching the thugs, taking them out in a single hit before going onto the next one.

Though that made it sound more elegant than what she was seeing, The boy moved like a brawler, yes he had thrown proper punches, yes he could kick in the correct way so he wouldn't hurt his foot. But there was no real stance or form that the boy was committed to.

In a way, it reminded her of the street fighters that used to challenge her Dad. Not the ones that would lose in a few seconds, but the ones that would make her Dad sweat. They learned the art of fighting by taking hits and giving hits throughout their time-fighting people, with no real formal training.

Her Dad told her that it was a thug-ish way of fighting, but not something to thumb your nose at. There were more than a few dangerous fighters who learned that way.

Videl's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a single thug raise their gun toward the boy. They must have decided to not fire before this, worried that once they started shooting the Police would come in, no matter what.

"Look out!" Videl grabbed at her taser, igniting the device and throwing in such a quick series of movements that the tip was still sparkling as it hit the thug in the shoulder, distracting him from firing off.

These two things allowed the young boy to draw some kind of diamond bladed knife from a pouch on his leg, and swipe the barrel of the gun in half in a single motion. Then with the butt of the knife knock the man out.

"Thanks!" he turned and smiled at her, giving a large thumbs up in the process. "I almost didn't catch that guy," Suddenly the boy frowned, his eyes glaring at her now for some reason. Instantly the knife in his hand was thrown toward her and her ears were deafened by the sound of a gunshot going off nearby.

Slowly Videl felt her body up and down, looking for any sign of injury but finding none. With a quick twirl, she turned around, dropping into a fight stance. Only to find a thug being held to the wall outside of the room with the knife dug through his jumper, trapping in there.

Her eyes fell to the ground then, finding the pieces of the Assault rifle floating laying there.

_"That knife,"_ Videl's mind grasped for answers. _"Either that's some special material, something high tech or… he just threw it hard enough to burst through a rifle."_

Videl turned back to the boy but found him mysteriously gone.

Her hearing hadn't returned yet but she decided to focus on making sure that the hostages were safe. That was far more important than chasing some would-be vigilante right now, so carefully she made her towards them. First taking off their earmuffs and then the blindfolds, leaving the bindings around their limbs for last.

Then Videl turned around to see the Police Captain enter the room, his eyes glaring and his mouth moving so that even though she couldn't hear him, Videl could tell that the man was yelling to about not waiting for the signal… and how it could've ended badly.

_"Glad to be deaf for now, if that means I don't have to listen to his voice,"_ She thought ruefully. Sadly for her, her loss of hearing was temporary as it returned as the man ended his ranting.

"... so what do you have to say for yourself?"

Videl hummed, enjoying the slightly annoyed expression that crossed the man's face… before deicing that there wasn't any real reason to annoy the man since he was only doing his job. It would also make her job harder in the future if the man wouldn't work with her.

"There was this vigilante in here already," Videl informed the man, "I only moved in to support him once it became clear they were about to use firearms. It was him that ruined the plan."

The Captain glared down on her, using his height to try and intimidate her but given that she could kick his ass with only her left hand and that Videl was telling the truth. The expression didn't have much of an effect on her.

"We'll see if the security camera agrees with your excuss… shall we?"

Videl scoffed, walking past him and making her way out of the room.

"You can if you want, but I'm going to be late for school if I leave now," she told him. "I'll write up my report over my lunch break and email it to your office by the end of the day."

* * *

**(Outside the Bank)**

"Ahh," A man sighed, his hands coming to rest under his chin. "It seems that those mooks couldn't hold out. The Commander won't be happy... But I suppose this will convince him that… more firepower will be needed in these ventures as long as the girl is around."

His metallic fingers tapped away at his side, his glowing red eyes zooming onto the bank's first floor. Watching as a girl walked down the stairwell with a type of spectrum that normal human eyes couldn't see. Statistics started to fly over his face, giving him the exact, height, weight and the amount of force that girl could generate at once.

_"She's impressive, for a child that is,"_ The figure thought, his eyes deviating their scanning feature. _"Perhaps, I should take out now, just to make sure that she can't grow to be a threat to me."_

"Not yet… " he mumbled walking away from the bank with his hands behind his back and a merry tune whistling through his lips. "If you're going to do something you better be paid for it."

* * *

**(Present Time: Lunch Room)**

After that rather embarrassing outburst from Videl in the classroom. The young girl decided to wait until the lunch break to interrogate Naruto, thankfully one of their teachers was out sick earlier and she managed to get that report to the Police in early.

But first, she needed to get Erasa and Sharpener off her back about knowing the new kid, so she told the story.

"Whoa," Sharpener let out, crossing his arms over his chest as his long blond hair fell over his face. "That's an impressive guy… think he'd join the boxing club?"

"So strong and cute?" Erasa smiled, sending Videl a wink. "Thinking of dating him?"

"No," Videl rolled her eyes at her friend, keeping an eye out for Naruto as they made their way across the lunchroom. "And don't forget what my Dad said."

"About the boy needing to beat him to date his daughter?" The blonde boy of the trio asked causing Videl to nod in confirmation. "Yeah," he mumbled, "that was the worst day of my life."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Sharpener replied quickly, his eyes searching for a distraction somewhere in the room to get him out of this situation. That was when he found the perfect person for the job, Naruto himself. "There he is!"

The boy was sitting at a table by himself, somehow with a large Ramen bowel in front of him, which was another oddity since their lunchroom didn't serve Ramen, but that was explainable with a simple answer that he brought his own.

"Hey!" Sharpener came next to him first, his food tray already filled with some homemade meal he'd brought with him. "Don't mind if me and my friends sit here Naruto?"

"Sharpener, right?" The fellow blond nodded his head, "Go ahead, I wanted to speak to you guys anyway."

"Really?" Videl spoke up, a single eyebrow. She'd just gotten her lunch from the lunch lady moments earlier. "There's a surprise given how quick you disappeared before."

Naruto chuckled, a free hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. The marks on his cheeks, something that Videl had thought they were tattoos the last time she'd looked at him, but then they moved in that way only birthmarks would.

"Sorry about that," he told her, his apology seeming sincere enough to Videl for her to take it at face value. "I wasn't meant to be making myself… newsworthy," Naruto cringed, his face scrunching up into a frown briefly. "So… I kind of hope that you don't make a big deal of this."

Videl narrowed her eyes, thinking on the boy's wish. She tapped her finger along the wood of the table, hitting the beat from a song that she remembered. Her idea was to let Naruto sweat a little bit before answering, make him a bit more agreeable with her requests.

She leaned in close, over the table and next to Naruto's ear, ensuring that only Sharpener and Erasa,

"So… so I don't blow the whistle on your… vigilante ways," Videl smirked, attempting lay on the heat more. "You have to at least explain what you mean by newsworthy?"

It was Naruto's turn to look thoughtful. Tapping his finger along the able and jittering his leg as his eyes went from Videl to Erasa, to Sharpener and then back to Videl. He rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed out.

"Right, but word doesn't get out," he leaned forward. "Erosenin would kill me if he finds out."

Sharpener glanced over to Erasa, mouthing the name, to which the girl just elbowed him so that he wouldn't interrupt the story that the blond girl hoped was coming.

"That's fine with me," Videl smiled, like the tiger that just caught their prey.

"I'm sorta in… the protection program," Naruto explained, his hand coming up to focus his voice forward and keeping it from spreading to anyone else's ears. "Some people are looking for something that I… know about and I'm not meant to get myself noticed."

"What is it?" Sharpener asked. "What can a kid our age possibly know about that some crooks would be interesting getting it out of you."

"Oh… that's a secret," Naruto smiled, shuffling his shoulders. "I can't tell you even I wanted. I'd be arrested."

There was something that ran true in his voice, something that told Videl that there was a certain amount of truth in the words Naruto was speaking that he was telling the truth…. At least in regards to being in hiding and not meant to be making much noise.

"That explains one secret, but where did you learn to fight so well?"

"Oh," Naruto chuckled, throwing out one of his arms and flexing, causing Erasa to giggle and Sharpener to snort. "That's just good old fashion hard work."

"That sounds like what my Dad says," Videl replied.

"Sounds like a smart man, he a fighter himself?" Naruto asked, taking a chug from the glass of milk.

"You've not heard of Hercule?" Videl sighed, waiting for the gushing that would come from the boy at any moment. Just like it always did when her Dad was brought up. But there was no real reaction from Naruto, at least not yet. No instead he slowly drank the whole glass of milk but his eyes lit up in recognition.

"I have," he eventually spoke up once more. "I just didn't know that I was going to school his daughter. Going to be honest, not big in on following celebrities," at the rather surprised expressions that crossed the others' faces, Naruto held his hands up in surrender. "Not that I don't have respect for all he's done, I-"

"You don't care for the gossip?" Videl's face grew a wide massive smile.

"Something like that, yeah."

They shared a smirked as the bell rang. Naruto smirked due managing to convince them not to make a big deal out of things, while Videl smirked because she knew what class was next.

P.E.

_"Time to see what Naruto can do against a real fighter."_

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is just a taste of what I was brainstorming the other day.**_

_**This is my first Naruto story that I've ever posted, not written but posted. I've got some plans, mainly right now involving Naruto and Videl becoming a buddy cop dynamic. Solving crimes and taking down some returning DB organizations. This was inspired by a mixture of my love of the Videl as a character and the pilot of Naruto, though it doesn't take anything other than he goes to a city and solves crimes.**_

_**This is a typical set up on Naruto's side for crossovers. This is the first year, or at least around, of Orange Star Highschool, making the kids around 13 or so, I know I may have made Videl a bit young to fight crime but give me that caveat for that. Anyway, Naruto's on his training trip and Jiraya's put him into school... for reasons... shrug... come up with your own. This is well before the Buu Saga but after the Cell Games.**_

_**I've got other plans that will come from this plot, future changes, fights between characters and all that. Not planning on the saiyans characters being all that involved with the plot for a long while. But eventually, they'll be involved. On power scaling?**_

_**Just let me have fun. I've got my own way of scaling things that you may not agree with but I promise that it will be consistent.**_

_**I might need to give it a pass over for Naruto's dialogue though because this is my first time really writing for him and I'm not sure I've got his voice down at all. All of this is subject to change by the way, so if writing a character really wrong, I'll be able to go back and change things.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(School Gym)**

Videl made sure to keep her eyes on Naruto, getting a good look as he stretched for the coming exercises that they Gym Coach would be asking of them. There was something off about the story that the blond had told them… but Videl wasn't sure if it was just Naruto holding back on some personal detail or if it was because he was lying.

"Ok!" The Gym Coach yelled, grabbing her attention and reminding of the young girl of the service that she'd offered the school over a week go. "Line up!"

Videl made her way to the line-up, making sure that she had Naruto on one side and Ersa on her other side. It wasn't the typically blond that she was used to having on her opposing side, usually, that was Sharpener but she wanted to make sure that she could pick Naruto out for what she had planned.

_"I want to see what you can do against someone better than some thugs," _As Videl turned her head slightly to glance at Naruto, the two shared a smirk as the boy could read her mind. _"This is going to be fun."_

"Now, kids we've gotten a very special guest in today," The Gym Coach grinned, tipping his cap down as a man wearing a white tank top and white pants walked over to meet him. As her eyes roamed over to this man, Videl couldn't help but groan. "He's a legendary martial arts expert that I'm sure that you're all excited to meet."

"Not him," Videl's hand palmed against her face. i]"Is this a go at revenge? I didn't think he'd have the guts after I smashed his face in so hard that he needed surgery."[/i] that was she noticed Naruto had heard her groan and whispered out. "You'll see."

"That's Caroni," Sharpener whispered into his fellow blond's ear. "He's one of Mr. Satan's top students. Though he's been out of the public eye for a while now, ever since Videl kicked in the face so hard that he-"

"Ah, Mr. Sharpener!" Caroni's voice spoke up, interrupting the young boy with a smooth but threat filled voice. "Long time no see," with his arms wide and his eyes glaring. And do you have something you want to say to the whole class?"

"No, sir," Sharpener responded, holding his hands up in surrender.

As Caroni frowned, Videl made sure to give the man her fiercest glare, something that man noticed if the twitch of his eye was to be believed. The daughter of Hercule was daring him, daring the man to make a big deal out of her friend to talking in class.

Videl hoped he would, just so she'd have an excuse to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Good," he eventually shrugged, walking over to some sort of foam pad. "Now for why I am here. See your school thought that with the rising crime rate that it would be good if all the students learned some self-defense techniques."

"So… they decided to send the has-been," Videl scoffed, crossing her arms. "That's rich."

"So of course they asked Satan Dojo to send someone over," Caroni shook his head, letting his long flowing hair swipe back to the sides of his face. Some of the girls swooned over the maneuver. "And I was willing to do the deed for free."

_"Pervert!"_

The Gym Coach frowned, as if was realizing something about Caroni. Maybe it was because of the way the fully grown man winked at the young girls, maybe it was the glares that Videl was sending the man's way. But after a moments' hesitation, he waved Videl over to him, Wordlessly she walked over, standing next to the Gym Coach on the other side than Caroni.

"Of course, with Videl here, and her prior offer, we'd plan on her helping out with these lessons," The Coach explained. "But she can't afford to teach every class, Videl has her own Commitments."

"I suppose I could use an assistant," Caroni forward, bringing him back to everyone's attention. "Well, the first-"

"Thing we need to do is pair up everybody," Videl interrupted the man taking over to make sure that things were done probably. "Naruto, you're with me," without even waiting for a response her hand pointed out tow more people and the class went on till everyone was paired up.

"Excuse me, Videl," Caroni tapped the young girl on the shoulder. "As instructors shouldn't we pair up so we can teach them how to fight in the right way as an example."

"That's what I've done."

"Ouch," Naruto loudly exclaimed, drawing the man's fury towards him.

Slowly Caroni stalked forwards before he took in a deep breath in from his mouth and out through his nose. With an odd stance, the man turned around a low chuckle coming from as he walked back to Videl, his head held high.

"Oh, this is interesting."

_"What is this guy on now," _Videl's glare never let up, in fact, it was now being noticed by the entire class. They nervously glanced between the two people, worried about what a fight between Hercuole's daughter and one of his top students would do the gym.

Caroni leaned in close, his mouth coming within inches of her ear.

"You've got a crush on the blond?" he whispered, his voice low as ignored a glare that was sent his way by both Videl and now, the Coach.

"What?" Videl glared at him, even as the man leaned in close to her ear and said something that Naruto couldn't hear, "It isn't like that at all! You'll see," her arm came out, hitting the blond man in the chest so hard that fell to the ground gasping for air. "Naruto, get your ass over here and show everyone what you can do!"

Naruto's face broke out into a grin that Videl couldn't help but to mirror on her own face. The display against the thugs at the bank had excited her, in a way that surpassing her Dad's strength would. She waited for Caroni to roll his groaning body off the matt, before dropping down into a loose stance.

Something that Naruto did himself.

Videl kept her eyes on Naruto's hands, she'd seen how fast he could move them earlier that morning and she wasn't going to let herself get caught off guard by such a normal advantage such as speed or even raw strength. No, Videl knew that those weren't places that she held any sort of advantage.

But technical skill, that was something that Naruto seemed to lack compared to her.

She went with a low kick that Naruto blocked with his shin, her left hook was deflected as his forearm knocked it to the side. With a telegraphed leg sweep, Videl was ready to hop over it, her foot out to strike at Naruto's shoulder.

But that boy had anticipated such an attack, his hand leaping into action and grabbing hold of her foot. Now it was Naruto going for the low kick, aiming for the back of Videl's leg so that she'd fall to the ground.

_"Got you!"_ Videl smiled, using the fact that Naruto was holding her foot in mid-air, the young daughter of Mr. Satan threw up her other leg, moving much faster than most other people could manage, kicked off Naruto's chest and flipped away from him.

The kick knocked Naruto to the ground, his mouth scrunched up into a grimace as his ass hit the soft mat.

"So… that was deserved," Naruto hopped back to his feet, this time his smile gaining an edge that Videl found herself excited to see, she could feel that he was about to take this more seriously.

"That's what you get for holding back." Videl grinned at him, rolling her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the boy. "So that's one to naught, you ready for round 2?"

"Oh, I was born ready."

This time it was Naruto that came in, leaping at her with a left hook heading right for Videl's head with a speed that he hadn't used in the last bout of fighting between the two, drawing gasps from the people around them.

Videl moved the side, expecting the boy to fly pass her and be wide open, all the while feeling disappointed at having gotten so excited at fighting such a sloppy fighter. But that never happened, instead, Naruto's leg swung out, shifting his mid-air momentum and whacking her in the shoulder hard enough that Videl hit the ground.

This time people did more than just gasp, they were agape with shock. None could believe the sight before their eyes.

"Videl got hit?" Erasa was in awe, while Sharpener, who'd sat down on the floor beside, could do nothing but clap at the impressive display of skill before. This caused Erasa to turn to him. "You're not shocked?"

"Oh," Sharpener smiled, shrugging his shoulders in an offhand manner. "Videl was holding back, something she'd complained Naruto was doing… Impressive but you know what they say, turn about is fair play."

Meanwhile, Videl flipped back to her feet, rolling her shoulder once more to ease the aches coming from that bruise that Naruto no doubt created with that blow. There was a smile on her face, one of sheepish resignation.

"Suppose that I deserve that for underestimating you."

"You wouldn't be the first," Naruto grinned, dropping back into a loose stance. "Final round?"

Videl's left hand come out, while she held the other close to her body. The smile on her face was rapid now, like a predator finding a prey fo true worth. Videl mimed the ranging of a bell.

"Ring, ring," her body moved, taking on a completely defensive stance. "Fight."

This time neither went for the attack immediately. Instead, they circled each other, strafing around the mat. Their eyes glancing at the other's limbs, at the other's eyes and every single part of their bodies that made up their stances, looking for a weak spot to exploit.

Naruto licked his lips, making a dash forward in an attempt to surprise Videl and force her to flinch. But the girl stayed steady, only swaying slightly to the side to grab hold of Naruto's passing arm as his punch missed. She turned, keeping hold of the arm and flipping him over her shoulder.

Acting quick, Naruto's body somehow flipped faster than Videl could've expected to let him land on his feet instead of his back. Then Naruto kicked backward, a sloppy move that Videl was more than capable of dodging, her counter kick aiming for the joint behind Naruto knee.

But Naruto was already moving, twirling his leg away and using the motion to send a spinning knee right to the unprotected part of Videl's back. The girl reacted as if she was a hummingbird, moving so that she could grab hold of the knee by slapping her palms on either side of the limb. Next Videl went for yet another low kick but this time it landed, causing Naruto to lose his footing and fall back.

Instantly Naruto threw his arms back, catching his body off the floor and kicking up in a flip that both attacked Videl and landed him back on his feet. Fortunately for Videl, the girl had seen Naruto's flexibility earlier in the fight and had already stepped back, letting the kick portion of the attack miss her chin by centimeters.

The two stopped, just staring at each other with such wide smiles that the onlookers would've thought that they had just engaging something that didn't involve smashing the other one onto the mat. But that wasn't even was amazed them the most.

"Whoa, they're not even breathing heavy after all that," Erasa was giddy with excite for her friend, she knew that the girl longed for some challenger that wouldn't fold against her skill. But apparently Mr. Satan himself wouldn't spar with the young girl, afraid that with his strength he may hurt her.

"You know, I wouldn't have guessed with how short the guy is," Sharpener added his own two cents into the equation. "I guess it takes all kinds. We gotta get this guy on some of the sports teams."

Sadly for both the exhilarated audience and animated fighters, this was the moment that the bell rang. The air was filled with the disappointed groans of all parties, minus the Gym Coach and Caroni that was.

As Videl went down to pick up her gym bag… the Coach called her over.

"What is it, sir?"

"Videl, perhaps next time you can actually try and teach the class?" The man chuckled in good nature at the rather red face that Videl had now, though whether that was because of embarrassment or just due to the spar, he couldn't tell. "It was impressive but a bit much for this exercise. Next time how about doing some simple judo flips and teaching the rest of them how to do it safely… otherwise, the Principal will have to let Caroni actually teach this subject."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's fine," The Coach waved her off, "These things happen, especially when you get a challenge at least. I know how you feel, it was the same thing for me back in my Baseball days."

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty fast, just with the addition of yet another blond in Videl's life. She did find it amusing that whenever a teacher would assign them homework, Naruto would slump down on his chair and let out a light moan, nothing too distracting but it was noticeable.

When the school day was finally over and they were packing away their things, it was Erasa that spoke up first.

"Hey, Naruto, you busy?"

Naruto's face lit up in surprise like he wasn't used to be asked like this. Which Videl wouldn't found kid of odd for such an otherwise. His eyes turned left as he was thinking about the things he needed to do today.

"No, not today anyway," he replied, standing up from his chair and throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Why?" his hair, the messy nature of it supplying a spiky head that wouldn't be out of place with someone that had just woke up.

It made him seem like

"We're-" Erasa waved her arm around, pointing out Videl and Sharpener. "-heading down to the mall, you want to come?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled, walking behind her as they started to walk out of school together as a group.

It didn't take them long, they left within about five minutes, after Sharpener lift in some of his sports equipment in his locker, things that he didn't need to bring home with him since the longer-haired blond would be using them the next day, as PE was going to be baseball tomorrow.

"You big into sports, Naruto?" Sharpener asked, swinging an arm around Naruto's shoulders, his slightly larger muscles flexing as he did so. "Because if you ain't, you gotta join… like the Boxing Club or something. You'd be the star breadwinner."

"Nah, I do enough of that sorta thing with my guardian," Naruto waved him off, smilingly good naturally. "Man's laser-focused on me knowing how to defend myself."

"Isn't that good?" Videl asked, confused by the almost exasperated tone that Naruto used to describe the situation with his guardian. "I know from that smile that you enjoy fighting, like if he was trying to force you to study way more instead… wouldn't be worse?"

Naruto chuckled, shaking his shoulder a little bit and turning so that he could face Videl and walk. Basically, he was walking backward.

"I love it," he smiled, and suddenly Videl found himself amazed by the look of contentment that just spread across Naruto's face. She'd never really seen something like that, but if Videl was to compare it to something, it was like a man who'd walked through a desert with just a single glass of water. "Jiraiya, he's my Guardian, just runs me into the ground. I've gone through three outfits in two months, torn to shreds."

He truly appreciated that water… even if it had sand in it.

"Sounds rougher than any training I've done," Sharpener scratched his chin, his mouth forming into a frown. "What about you Videl?"

"It sounds tough… but I can't argue with the results," she shrugged, her smirk gaining a satisfied grin. "I've never had such a close spar, not since Daddy stopped doing them with me. Says I'm too good for his instincts not to take over and… bam!"

"Yeah, I get that," The new blond in the group spoke up once more. "Jiraiya says that I'm not ready to spar with him yet. He's waiting for me to toughen up and honestly, I can't wait for my training to double down."

The two shared a knowing nod as they entered Satan Mall. Another landmark named for the Savior, Mr. Hercule Satan. It was a newer mall, only completed in the last two years, Videl even remembered being there for the grand opening.

It had a massive food court, with such a wide variety of selection that it rivaled the food that Satan Manor had. Not in quality but in quantity at least, which meant that there was a family-owned restaurant that made some decent Ramen, that was something that Sharpener brought up to his new male friend. The mall also had the best selection of clothing stores in the district, which was something that Erasa made sure Naruto would know.

When Naruto showed little interest in either of those, the two other blonds broke off. Saying that they would be getting a few things and be back in a few minutes.

Videl on the other hand just tapped Naruto on the shoulder and pointed out a Sports Store, one of the bigger brands owned by the famous Capsule Corp… though that nearly went without saying, it would be easier to count the stories that didn't have a connection with them.

"It has a few pieces of equipment that you might want to check out?"

"Yeah, like what?"

"There's some good weight lifting equipment, some treadmills," Videl smiled. "That sort of thing."

Naruto laughed, his arms crossing behind his back.

"Nah, all that tech… it's not how I roll."

"No," she quirked a brow up. "And how do you _roll?" _

"There ain't no school like the old school, good cheap methods."

"And it's not because your cheap?"

Naruto scoffed, a sly grin on his face. There was an ease about the boy, a laid attitude that told her that being a lot harsher in tone with him was fine, that he was used to it and he enjoyed it.

And Naruto just looked comfortable with ti.

That was when Videl's eyes spotted the old arcade that was in the mall, it wasn't actually old, it was built at the same time as the rest of the mall. It was just that the machines that were in the arcade were old machines from about five to twenty years ago.

"Did your hometown have any arcades?" She asked, leaning against the wall nearby, her eyes searching his face for any tells. Anything that would lead her to find out where he had come from.

"Not… that I'm aware of," he shrugged, his eyes finding the same arcade that Videl. "The closest I've been to an arcade was that time I snuck into a gambling den," At Videl's rather alarmed expression, he elaborated, "They eventually kicked me out… once I started to win too much."

[i]_"His hometown must be far removed from any of the major cities,"_ [/i] Videl theorized, "_But what would he find out in such a place that he'd need to go into hiding,"_ Part of her knew that maybe she shouldn't be looking for these details, should respect his wishes.

But another part of her didn't want to be caught off guard if Naruto's issues found him.

"Right… I'm just going to ignore the underage gambling," she shrugged, thinking Naruto was making a joke. "How about we check it out, I haven't been to one since I was eleven. Could it be fun?"

Without really waiting for a real response, Videl pushed Naruto forward, practically dragging him into the arcade. Naruto didn't bother putting up any struggle against her, having decided that he'd check the place out anyway.

It didn't take long for Videl to take Naruto toward a certain cabinet. Satan II: Hyper Fighting, a fighting game based on the adventures that he'd had before the Cell Games but heavily dramatized and with many fictional aspects added to it.

This was the second version of the game, Satan II: Hyper Fighting Champions Edition.

"It came out about a year after the Cell Games," Videl told him, her hands coming up to the controls. "It's Dad's favorite release, says that the other ones get too complex."

"I really wouldn't know?" Naruto chuckled, reaching into his pockets for spare change sliding two coins into the machine. One for the first player, one for the second player. "This will be my first time playing any of them."

The game started up, and Videl brought up the character selection screen, showing the twelve playable characters on screen. It included many characters that never met Mr. Satan but where old school martial artists that weren't around anymore.

Like Jackie Chun.

"Ok, so those two buttons are your light and heavy kicks," Videl started to explain the controls. "The bottom two are light and heavy punches, depending on the character-," Then she explained how combos and special moves worked and how to achieve them.

It was then time for the match.

Naruto choose the old man of martial arts himself, Jackie Chun. While Videl used the former world champion... Devilman, the blue-skinned man in a blue suit that resembled the devil. The daughter of Mr. Satan let her new classmate get used to the controls of the game.

Letting him test out some special moves that her character just leaped over or that were too close range to ever reach Devilman. After a minute or so, they really started to fight each other, virtually that was.

It didn't last long.

"Damn," Naruto chuckled. "Thought I'd last longer than thirty seconds."

"Well… it's like you said," Videl smirked, victory was hers and it felt so good. "There's no school, like the old school."

* * *

**(?)**

A pair of red eyes scanned the girl, watching as Videl played games with a young blond boy in the arcade just a few meters away from the cafe that he was sitting at. He was sipping at the low-fat latte that he had paid for.

"How adorable, the young girl has gotten herself a boyfriend," The man's mouth stretched into a smile. "I wonder what the girl sees in him. I should find out… I've certainly been paid enough now to make it a two for one."

"Is there anything that I can do for you, sir?" A waitress asked the man, her smile painted on as was standard for underpaid waitresses. "Perhaps a refill on your drinks?"

"No, no, I'm quite fine," The man explained as he got to his feet. "I'm ready to pay for my drink now."

It was a single note of currency that he handed the waitress, the mercenary stood up. Quietly, the man followed the pair of children, keeping his distance and never looking toward them. Even as the pair started to make their way through the massive Satan Mall crowds, even as they met up with their two blond friends… he never quickened his pace.

He didn't need to, his upgrades made sure that he would never lose track of the pair.

* * *

**(Later that Day at Satan Apartment Complex B)**

The sun had already set by the time Naruto entered his apartment, a sigh on his lips as he made his way towards his fridge, looking to drink some refreshingly cool milk. He was tired, but not physically but mentally. He wasn't sure but he thinks that he made Videl more suspicious with him, rather less like he hoped.

But Videl seemed nice enough that he didn't mind.

As long as she didn't start yelling his secrets to the world.

"You look like you had fun, Naruto."

The smooth but deep voice of his mentor caused the young boy to look up from the fridge, seeing the man dressed in the style of clothes that he'd been wearing since they'd arrived on this continent, a suit. While the younger one of the pair was caught with the lips of the milk carton meeting Naruto's own lips. Jiraiya frowned at his apprentice, quickly walking over to him and yanking the carton out of his hands.

"What have I told about drinking out fo the carton?" he admonished Naruto, a glare seeping over his brow, "I mean seriously, wasn't this behavior that gave you di-"

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted him, his own glare causing Jiraiya to chuckle. "How'd ya learn that?"

"You should know by now that there's nothing that I can't learn about someone Naruto," Jiraiya smiled, putting the carton back into the fridge before sitting on their couch, while his signature lecherous smile stretched across his face. "Especially that young lady that you spent the evening with."

"Have you been spying on me?" Naruto asked, confused why his mentor would even bother when the reason why they were here was that it was unlikely that anyone would recognize Naruto, never mind target him.

" Nope," he replied, starting to wipe away the face point that he usually wore from his face. It would only make him stand out, something that he didn't need when he was trying to keep a low profile himself. "You need to keep track of the internet, specifically in regards to the famous… Videl."

"Ehhh…"

Jiraiya sighed, shoving himself forward, getting off the couch and handing Naruto a small tablet that he had been going on his person. The young apprentice of the Toad Sage glanced to the device, scanning the contents with a keen eye.

"Oh," Naruto said as his mind congested the information. It seemed that he'd been spotted in the mall with Videl by some of the newspapers, the wanna be Hokage wasn't sure how the pictures were taken, he hadn't thought they'd been fooled and he would've noticed someone taking a picture.

The clickbait articles seemed to imply that he was Videl's first boyfriend?

"It was the video cameras in the mall," Jiraiya told him as he sat back down. When he noticed Naruto's confused frown, he added; "I could see the question on your face, something that we need to work on. Your poker face."

"Sorry, Ero-Sennin," The younger of the pair said, his head looking down to the ground. "I know that you didn't want me to make much-"

"It's fine," The White-haired man interrupted Naruto with a wide grin on his face and a hand on his chin while he winked at the boy, who's face went bright red. "I was young once too you know, a pretty is a weakness of some man-"

"It isn't like that!"

"-but I doubt they'd be on the lookout for the boyfriend of some girl on the other side of the world," Jiraiya ignored the interruption, his casual posture keeping Naruto from really exploding. "But don't make plans with the little lady tomorrow, we're restarting your training so it's straight home from school."

"Right… " Naruto looked at the man, seemly wanting to say something else but instead just trailed off. "So… you didn't hear about anything else?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, his interest peaked when Naruto's face changed to a much meaker expression, something that his apprentice wouldn't usually wear.

"What did you do?"

And so Naruto told him about the incident at the bank that morning.

"NARUTO!" The Toad Sage's voice roared throughout the apartment complex. "THAT'S NOT LOW PROFILE!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I've had a few issues with this chapter, finding the right mix of events to get the characters where they need to be. Things will heat up a bit, and more of the how's and why's of Naruto's situation will also reveal itself in the future. **_

_**But I'm only planning on revealing it all when Videl finds it out, that way I only need to explain it once in the story. But I'm pretty sure that most of you know the set-up already, it's basic Naruto fusion set-up.**_

_** I also decided to give a few scenes of Naruto just hanging out with Videl, doing a few things that aren't just fighting or training. **_

_**Build up that friendship between the two. If you like what you read, or if you have some criticisms don't be afraid to give me a review, especially if you're already following the story. **_


End file.
